The Case of the Overwhelmed Lieutenant
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: Takes place between seasons 8 and 9. Andy has been overworking himself ever since Tragg was badly hurt and Andy was put in sole charge of the squad. He has also had much less tolerance for Perry and company's antics than before. When a new case brings the conflict to a head, the only way out may be a way Andy had not wanted to consider.
1. Chapter 1

**Perry Mason**

 **The Case of the Overwhelmed Lieutenant**

 **By Lucky_Ladybug**

 **Notes: The characters from the show are not mine and the story is! I have long been displeased with the way Lieutenant Anderson was written during season 8. He was far more stressed, short-tempered, and upset with Perry and company. I've had a headcanon for a while that Lieutenant Tragg was badly hurt and Andy became so stressed while trying to take over for him. It seemed to make sense and also fit with Tragg's disappearance. On Sunday I had a dream of a scene that I knew I had to make a fic out of, and this story was born. It takes place between seasons 8 and 9.**

 **Chapter One**

Lieutenant Andrew Anderson trudged into his office and shut the door before crossing to his desk and collapsing into the chair. He leaned forward, taking off his hat and rubbing at his temples. The day had been a nightmare, like most of the days since Lieutenant Tragg had been gravely wounded during a shootout with two fleeing criminals. Andy was at his wit's end.

Thank God Tragg was recovering. Those first moments after the shooting had been horrible beyond compare. Andy had not been able to find any signs of life and had been convinced that Tragg had been instantly killed. Only the paramedics had managed to find a very weak pulse, and of course, things had still been very touch-and-go for some time. Tragg was finally, fully on the mend, but although he wanted to keep working at the department, the Captain continued to try to get him to change his mind and consider retirement.

Andy was desperate to grant Tragg's wish. He didn't know what the veteran policeman would do if he were suddenly unable to stay on the force when he still wanted to. Tragg had been a policeman for over thirty years and really had no desire to do anything else. He always said he didn't know what he would do with himself all day if he was sent on his way like some doddering old man and could no longer make a valuable contribution to society.

The Captain had suggested several times that another Lieutenant be transferred in to take over Tragg's duties. But Andy had insisted that he and his squad would handle it for as long as Tragg needed them to, and that was the situation still going on now. If they brought in someone else, Andy was sure, it would mean all the more that Tragg would be replaced permanently and not temporarily. Maybe there was really nothing Andy could do to stop it, but he felt he had to try.

Taking over as the senior—and currently only—Lieutenant in the squad was not easy, however. There was so much more responsibility all at once than Andy was really used to, and there were still cases to work on in addition to his administrative duties. There was even a special taskforce he had helped oversee for a while. And now and then, he found to his horror and dismay that under his direction, the entire squad was making mistakes. Their failure to fully investigate the fire during the _Lover's Gamble_ case would have been a complete disastrous travesty had he not caught it and ordered a complete investigation. And it was only recently that Perry had thoroughly shamed him on the witness stand during the _Mischievous Doll_ case and made him look like an absolute idiot for not realizing that the girl killed in the car crash was not the girl they had believed her to be.

He ran a hand through his hair and leaned on the desk with an elbow. He had a lot less patience for Perry and Paul's law-bending antics lately as well. Maybe he was just furious because of the law-breakers who had nearly murdered Lieutenant Tragg, or maybe it was just his usual feelings coming out more strongly because of it. He had always been less tolerant of law-bending than even Lieutenant Tragg. After all, Tragg had formed an easy-going friendship with Perry and company, while Andy never even wanted to see them in social situations. He just wasn't comfortable with that and didn't want it to look like he was alright with associating with people who bent the law. He didn't know how to balance being a good police officer and having friends who weren't always so good at obeying the law. Tragg had tried to teach him, but well, that was one lesson that just hadn't sunk in.

"Lieutenant?"

He looked up with a start at Sergeant Brice's voice. He was so grateful for the Sergeant, really. He had been with the police department a very long time and had been Lieutenant Tragg's friend and sometimes-partner. He did so much to help keep order in the squad and ease what burden he could off of Andy's shoulders. Andy often thought that without Brice there, it would be so much easier for him to snap all the way from the strain.

"What is it, Sergeant?" he asked.

Brice looked reluctant, but he finally came into the office and set a folder down on Andy's desk. "This new case just came in," he announced. "An old man was beat to death in Griffith Park."

Andy stiffened. He flipped open the folder, scanning through the information as his expression and his heart grew darker. The man was older than Tragg, but Andy couldn't help drawing parallels between this outrageous crime and Tragg being viciously shot at and gunned down. He wanted to see justice done.

"Have we picked anyone up?" he asked.

"One man," Brice said slowly. "He was found at the scene of the crime in the process of trying to steal the victim's wallet. He insists he didn't beat the man, but the murder weapon was found in the bushes near him and his fingerprints were on it."

"And what kind of explanation did he give for that?" Andy spat, all too aware that his feelings were coming out more than they should. He struggled with himself. He had to rein them in.

Brice gave him a worried look, but simply continued with, "He said he found the weapon next to the body and was so horrified he pitched it into the bushes without thinking."

"And he was also so horrified that he was going to steal a dead man's wallet." Andy's voice dripped with sarcasm now.

"He said he was broke and the money wouldn't do the man any good. He was desperate to have something for his daughter's hospital bills."

"He could have been so desperate that he killed the man for his money." Andy got up, bringing the folder with him. "I want to see him."

"His lawyer's with him right now, Lieutenant." Again Brice hesitated.

Andy frowned. "Well, what is it?" he demanded.

Brice looked down. "His lawyer is Perry Mason," he said at last.

Andy slammed his hand on his desk so hard that Brice jumped. "This is a new low even for Perry," he snarled. "Although I suppose Perry actually believes the man is innocent."

"Probably," Brice said slowly. "It _is_ possible that he's telling the truth. . . ."

"Are there any other likely persons of interest?" Andy shot back.

"Not yet," said Brice.

"This man had motive. He had opportunity. The evidence points to him." Andy stormed towards the door, folder in hand. "I am getting so tired of Perry Mason getting involved in my investigations and pulling his law-bending stunts with me! He made this entire squad look like a laughingstock with that Minerva Minden case!"

Brice chased after him. "Lieutenant, you really need to calm down before you go barging in there," he exclaimed. "The last thing the department needs is for it to look like there's been any impropriety in how a person of interest is treated."

"Oh yes, Perry would be the first to try to pin that on me," Andy retorted. "And he'll probably try to stop his client from answering anything of importance." He stopped near the door and groaned, massaging his temples with the fingers of one hand. "I'm really not in any condition to deal with Perry and his bag of legal tricks right now. Let me know when he leaves, Sergeant. I'll go in then."

"Okay, Lieutenant," Brice nodded. He headed for the door and then paused again, studying his superior in concern. "Are you sure you feel up to dealing with this case at all? I could head up the investigation."

"No," Andy immediately insisted. "I want this case. I want to personally see to it that this murderer is punished for his crime."

Brice hesitated. "It's just that I and the men in the squad are worried about you, Lieutenant. We've all seen what it's doing to you, to try to take over for Lieutenant Tragg while he's out of commission. And I . . . I don't want to see you take on more than you can handle."

"Well, it would help if the squad could conduct a thorough investigation without me needing to hold their hands all the way along," Andy barked without thinking. "The way they handled the fire in New Mexico was outrageous! I had the faith that they had handled it exactly the way it should have been handled, until I looked more closely at their reports combined with the initial report on the fire. And when something goes wrong that badly, it comes back on my head, not theirs! They're supposed to have been taught the proper methods of investigation, but _I'm_ supposed to see that they stick to it!"

Suddenly he was aware that Sergeant Brice was staring at him in shock and further concern. He slumped back into his chair, defeated. "What am I doing here, Sergeant?" he moaned. "I'm trying to fill Lieutenant Tragg's shoes and I just can't. I _can't._ I'm not even half the policeman he is."

"You haven't even been on the force half as long as he has, Lieutenant," Brice said kindly. "By the time you have the years and the experience that he's had, you'll know a lot better how to handle things. When he was your age, he was a lot different than he is now."

Andy considered that and looked up at him. "Did you know him then?" he asked curiously.

"I was just a young recruit coming on the force then," Brice said. "I was following in my uncle's footsteps. He used to joke that it would be confusing having two Brices at the same precinct. It got even more confusing when I made Sergeant. He was already a seasoned Sergeant by then. And he'd worked with Lieutenant Tragg also."

Andy managed a weak chuckle. "Lieutenant Tragg is a legend, and rightfully so. I feel so inadequate."

"So did he, when his squad made a bad mistake," Brice said. "You try to keep those things from happening, but ultimately there's always that danger since all you have to work with are imperfect people."

"That's true," Andy conceded. "But a good squad can't allow for many mistakes, no matter how imperfect its people are. Lieutenant Tragg managed to keep these people in better shape than I am. What am I doing wrong?"

"I think you're trying too hard to be a second Lieutenant Tragg," Brice told him. "You'll never make it that way. You need to be a Lieutenant Anderson."

Andy sank back against the seat. "I guess that could be it," he said slowly. "But honestly, I don't seem to be able to succeed when I'm trying to be myself, either. Perry made me look like a fool in the Minerva Minden case. I don't like that he's so talented at solving seemingly open-and-shut cases when he has no shame about bending the law to do it. Doesn't that ever bother you, Sergeant?"

"I don't really like that he bends the law, Lieutenant," Brice said slowly. "But I'm glad that he's able to expose the real murderers and keep innocent people from going to prison."

"Oh, of course I am too," Andy said grudgingly. "I just don't believe that bending the law should be the only way to do that. We should be able to do it while working completely within the law. Bending the law is a weak and easy way out." His eyes flashed. "Although I don't like how many rights and privileges the law grants to persons of interest these days. Sometimes it's almost impossible to get anywhere because of all those blasted rules and regulations. I realize it's to protect the wrongfully accused, but it helps the guilty as well. And Perry certainly seems to be all for those rights."

"He's a defense lawyer," Brice said. "You kind of have to expect that from them."

"I just don't understand how or why Lieutenant Tragg felt so comfortable befriending him," Andy said. "Or you, for that matter. I'm not comfortable with it at all. I am getting sick and tired of always finding him poking into police business. And I know he's going to be underfoot all over the place in this new murder case. Even if the man is guilty, Perry will try to block us at every turn." He stood. "I don't want to see that happen. Do you understand, Sergeant?"

"I understand," Brice nodded with some uncertainty. "I'm just not sure how we're going to stop him without him saying we're trying to cover something up."

"Oh yes, he always has some trick up his sleeve like that," Andy said in disgust.

Brice hesitated again. "I know that you can't stand his investigations or his beliefs, Lieutenant, but . . . well, I think you're just making yourself miserable by being so dead-set against him. It's been even worse since you tried to take over for Lieutenant Tragg. And I think that maybe on this one thing, you'd feel a lot better if you took his approach on how to deal with Perry."

"So I should be myself, but not on one of the main problem issues?" Andy retorted. "That makes very little sense. But I should have known that you would also feel like being more permissive is the best way to co-exist with him. I hate to think how this squad would be run if you were in charge."

He did not miss the hurt in Brice's eyes. "It's just that the department has to do things that aren't as pleasant sometimes," he said. "It's like how the district attorney's office has to make plea deals. That's not something Mr. Burger relishes doing, but sometimes he has to in order to get someone off the streets or learn information about an even more dangerous criminal. And I think in the case of Perry Mason, you have to let him investigate too. If it's just that he questions a witness first or examines a crime scene first, is it really that you're worried he'll mess it up . . . or is it just that you're worried about your pride if he makes it there before the police do?"

"It's not about pride!" Andy snapped. After taking a moment to mull it over, he said, "At least, it's not about personal pride. It's about the entire department and what will look good or bad for it. If we're constantly shown up by a lawyer and his pet private eye, how will the people have confidence in their police force at all?"

"I think that both the police department and Perry should be more worried about finding the truth instead of being 'shown up' by each other," Brice said. "But sometimes the police department acts like getting shown up is the worst thing that could happen to it. I don't agree with that, Lieutenant, and I'd rather work with Perry than against him. That doesn't mean I condone any kind of law-bending; it just means I have a different way of thinking out how to get to the truth we mutually want."

"Yes, I guess you do," Andy nodded. "And maybe you have a point. But on this case, I don't want any interference from Perry and his crew. I don't want him trying to paint a sob story for this man and make the public feel sorry for him. He was going to become a thief, and for all I know, he already became a murderer."

"What if he really is innocent?" Brice asked. "What then?"

"Then we'll make sure the real murderer is unearthed instead," Andy said. "It doesn't mean we need Perry to sensationalize the story any more than the press already will. That's the last thing I need or want."

Brice nodded. "Alright, Lieutenant." He headed for the door. "I'll let you know when Perry leaves."

"Thank you, Sergeant." Andy watched him go, frowning to himself. He hadn't wanted to hurt Brice, his staunchest ally in this whole mess. But he found he didn't agree with the Sergeant's point-of-view. They hadn't ever really talked before on how they felt about Perry's interference in their cases.

He sighed, running a hand into his hair. Apparently he really would be standing alone on this case, if his opinion persisted even after speaking with the thief. But he would stand alone if he had to; this was definitely a case he was going to see to its bitter end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sergeant Brice sighed to himself as he trudged out of Lieutenant Anderson's office and back towards the interrogation room. It hadn't been easy on anyone ever since Lieutenant Tragg had been gravely wounded, but he had tried to bottle up his own pain. He had known Tragg for far longer than Andy had, but he didn't have the additional burden of feeling like he had to take over for Tragg and do everything just so. Nor did he have the deep-rooted issues with Perry that Andy had. If he were honest with himself, the entire encounter with Andy had really worn him out.

He wished and hoped that Tragg would be allowed to come back, especially since that was what Tragg wanted. But he wondered if that would completely fix the stress Andy was under. Would Andy feel like a failure in Tragg's eyes? Would he just keep being wound up about Perry and this case until he snapped altogether?

 _I wish I knew how to help him,_ Brice thought sadly to himself. _Lieutenant Tragg would probably know, but he's not well enough to be burdened with knowing how bad off Lieutenant Anderson is getting. I can't tell him that._

He almost walked into Perry coming out of the interrogation room. "Excuse me, Sergeant," Perry apologized, gently touching Brice's arm to avoid the crash as he walked past.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mason," Brice said. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Perry paused, really studying Brice now. "Is everything alright?"

Brice hesitated. He considered Perry his friend and he was also really quite close to Della, but he wasn't sure he would feel right telling all of his concerns about Andy to Perry. Perry was certainly aware of Andy's increasing stress, however, so for the most part Brice would not be saying anything Perry didn't know.

He realized he had hesitated too long when Perry said, "I imagine Lieutenant Anderson is very upset about this case."

"Yes," Brice said, snapping back to the present. "I'm afraid he is. It reminds him of Lieutenant Tragg, I think." He debated with himself again before adding, "And he's upset that you've taken up the defense."

Perry just nodded. "I thought as much. But I believe in the innocence of my client, Sergeant. The murderer is still out there."

"I know you figure he's innocent, Mr. Mason, and maybe he is," Brice said. "But Lieutenant Anderson is upset anyway. It's the stress from what happened to Lieutenant Tragg, really. He's never got over that. In some way, maybe he feels like putting this murderer away will vindicate him for not being able to do anything when Lieutenant Tragg was shot."

"Maybe he does," Perry agreed. "But it is not a proper attitude for a police officer. Lieutenant Anderson is treading on thin ice."

Brice looked down. "I know that. And deep down, so does he."

Now Perry hesitated. "I could talk to him, but I'm afraid he would only resent it coming from me and it wouldn't do any good."

Brice nodded. "I think it's better if you steer clear of him as much as possible."

"I will do what I can, but it won't be easy considering we're working the same case," Perry pointed out.

"I know," Brice said. "I'll try to help him calm down, but I don't think I'll be able to do too much. I haven't so far." _I've probably made it worse._

"You really need another Lieutenant in the squad," Perry said. He started to walk towards the door. "It's too much for Andy to take on the responsibility of being the senior Lieutenant in addition to his own duties, all while he's stressing about Lieutenant Tragg as well."

"He doesn't want another Lieutenant," Brice explained. "Lieutenant Tragg wants to come back, and it's difficult enough talking the Captain into it. Normally someone his age is taken off the force after being seriously wounded. Lieutenant Anderson is afraid that if another Lieutenant comes in, it will make it impossible for Lieutenant Tragg to come back."

"He may not have a choice," Perry replied. "It can't go on this way much longer, Sergeant. We both know that."

"Yes," Brice said quietly.

Perry gave him a kind look. "I'll be by tomorrow to talk with my client, unless I learn something important before then."

Brice nodded. "Of course, Mr. Mason."

xxxx

Andy met Brice as he was coming back through the squad room towards Andy's office. "Well, you two certainly are chummy," he remarked.

Brice sighed. "There's no need to be hostile towards him."

"And I usually am not," Andy said. "But I haven't made him one of my best friends, either. Anyway, let's go." He moved past Brice and started towards the interrogation room.

Brice hurried after him. "You know, Thompson might not even speak to you without Mr. Mason present."

"I know," Andy said in frustration. "Perry's probably told him to insist on that. Why wasn't I told before Perry ever got here?!"

"Mr. Mason was already at the station for another reason when Thompson was brought in," Brice explained. "I went to you immediately."

"I see." Andy stopped just outside the door. "I want you to come in with me, Sergeant," he said. "Be my witness that I will conduct myself in a manner befitting the L.A.P.D. If he refuses to talk without Perry, I won't push it."

"Will you call Mr. Mason back?" Brice asked.

"What would be the point?" Andy sighed. "It would just be a constant stream of wasted questions met with 'Don't answer that.'" Weariness passed over his face. But as he opened the door and went in, the exhaustion visibly vanished. He wouldn't show his weakness to a possible murderer.

Buck Thompson looked up warily. "So what is it now?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Anderson," Andy said crisply. "I'm in charge of the investigation into your case."

Brice entered quietly after his superior and shut the door, standing by it in the shadows with one hand on top of his other hand.

"So you waited until my lawyer was gone before showing up?" Thompson frowned.

"I didn't even know about your case until your lawyer was already here," Andy insisted. "Of course, you have the right to have your attorney present during questioning. I'm sure you were informed of that and your other rights."

"Yeah, I was." But Thompson didn't look any less wary. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm wondering if you'll talk to me anyway," Andy said. "If you're innocent, you have nothing to hide."

Thompson laced his fingers on the desk. "I'm innocent and I have nothing else to say."

Andy was annoyed, but not surprised. "You certainly act shameless about having tried to rob an old man."

"A dead old man!" Thompson exclaimed. "I wanted the money for my live little girl. Is that so terrible?!"

"Didn't you even consider that perhaps he had heirs to whom that money should go?" Andy countered.

"He looked pretty well-off," Thompson scowled. "I was sure they didn't need it like I did."

Andy folded his arms. "And you still insist that you didn't see this well-off old man when he was alive and think that since you needed the money more, you would simply take it from him by force?"

"Yes!" Thompson shouted. "I'm not a murderer. I could never kill anyone!"

"We'll let the jury decide that, Mr. Thompson." Andy all but spat the man's name as he turned to go.

"That's it?" Thompson blinked.

"Yes, that's it." Andy looked back to him. "If you were expecting police brutality or something else you could use in your favor, you are sadly mistaken. I won't do anything to help you get acquitted for this."

Brice opened the door and stepped into the hall, then waited while Andy came out.

"Take him back to his cell," Andy said in disgust to the officer just outside.

"Yes, Lieutenant," he nodded.

Andy looked to Brice as they walked away. "His attitude doesn't help his case any."

"I know, but that still doesn't mean he's a murderer," Brice said.

"I wish it did," Andy muttered. "I hate to think that the real killer is still out there and could kill again."

"But would you want a little girl to be without her father?" Brice said quietly. "It sounds like he's all she has."

"For that reason it would be better if he weren't the murderer, granted," Andy said wearily. "And Perry is probably going to milk that angle for all it's worth. Unfortunately, there are other children without anyone because their parents are criminals. If I start thinking about all the unhappy consequences of convicting a killer, I'll go insane. I'll leave that unpleasant task up to Perry and all the others like him. A murderer can't be allowed to go free just because he has a child!"

Brice gave a grim nod. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going out to the scene of the crime," Andy announced. "And I want you to come with me."

Brice wasn't surprised. "Of course, Lieutenant."

"And speaking of that child, has anyone actually checked on the validity of Thompson's sob story or do they need to wait for the Okay from me to do it?"

Brice winced, but didn't comment. "It's true. I checked it out myself. She's at Rampart Emergency Hospital."

"Of course, that only makes his motivation for murder all the stronger," Andy said. "Any man can be pushed to kill another if the circumstances are right."

Brice believed that as well and kept quiet.

"And I suppose we'll probably find Perry and his crew at the murder scene when we arrive," Andy said in annoyance.

"That's probably one of the first places they'd go," Brice agreed.

"All the more reason to be quick about it." Andy increased his pace. "If there is any evidence there, we need to reach it first. If Perry gets to it, who knows if we'll ever see it until we get to court."

Brice hurried after him. "Mr. Mason always tries to get evidence to us," he protested.

"Let's say 'almost' always," Andy retorted. "I can think of a few times he didn't and still managed to not face the consequences due to technicalities. I'm sure Mr. Burger remembers as well." With that he strode out the door.

Not in the mood to argue the point, Brice decided to adopt his almost legendary silence as he followed.

xxxx

Andy was right about Perry being at the scene of the crime. Both he and Paul were walking around the area when Andy and Brice pulled up. Pressing his lips into a thin line, Andy got out of the car. A bit worried, Brice hurriedly followed.

"Why, hello, Perry, Paul," Andy greeted. He sounded pleasant enough, but there was a warning inflection to his voice that Brice most certainly noticed.

"Hello, Andy," Perry replied with a smile. Although he no doubt also heard that inflection, he made no mention of it.

"Have you found anything yet?" Andy asked. He walked over the grass as he spoke, looking about for anything that might have been overlooked by the initial response team.

"Not yet," said Perry. 

"Well, I don't imagine there will be much of anything to find," Andy shrugged. "We already have the murder weapon and the murderer."

"You have the murder weapon and a person of interest," Perry corrected. "You have no way of knowing that Buck Thompson is the murderer."

Andy gave a single nod. "Fair enough. But you have no way of knowing that he isn't."

"That's true," Perry smiled. "But I intend that everyone will know at the hearing."

"One way or another, they will," Andy promised.

Paul came over to Perry as Andy and Brice started off in another direction. "Andy's pretty determined," he remarked. "You'd better be careful, Perry. He's acted more like our enemy than ever this past year."

"Andy is upset and angry, not just about Lieutenant Tragg, but because he doesn't agree with how we conduct our cases," Perry said.

"Well, _I_ don't always agree with how _you_ conduct our cases either," Paul retorted, "but I've learned to live with it. So has Tragg." Under his breath he added, "I almost kind of miss him being on the case."

"Andy is having a much more difficult time accepting it," Perry said. "He always has, because he has a very black-and-white view of right and wrong. But that doesn't mean I'm going to change my methods any time soon. I do whatever I feel is the right thing for my client, whether the police agree or not."

Paul sighed. "Just don't blame me if Andy really makes this one hard for you," he said. "With an old man as the victim, and Tragg still out of commission, Andy will probably be pulling out all the stops." He paused. "And what if this time your client really _is_ guilty?"

"Then I will find out," Perry promised. "But innocent or guilty, he still deserves proper representation."

"I know, I know." Paul started to trudge away. Under his breath he muttered, "I just wonder if Andy will ever forgive you if you help a guilty man go free."

On the other hand, Paul knew that Perry wouldn't like that himself. As a defense attorney, he was committed to helping all of his clients get the best deals they could, whether they were innocent or guilty. But he never wanted to think that he had turned a dangerous person loose on society again, which was why he was so selective about the clients he took. He was almost always an amazing judge of character, something that never failed to impress and astound Paul. But unlike Della's unwavering faith, Paul wasn't sure that Perry wouldn't slip up sometime. No one could be right all the time.

Still, regardless of whether Buck Thompson was innocent or guilty, Paul had a very bad feeling about this case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: As mentioned in both chapter 1 and this chapter, the truck fire incident everyone's talking about is from** _ **The Case of the Lover's Gamble**_ **episode. Other specific incidents will continue to be referenced with their episode titles for those who would like to refresh their memories.**

 **Chapter Three**

Hamilton Burger was in his office, looking over a folder on the Thompson case, when Leon buzzed to inform him that Perry Mason wanted to see him. Not really surprised, Hamilton told Leon to let him come in and then resumed his examination of the information Andy had submitted to him.

When Perry entered, he looked upset. Still, he mustered enough politeness to greet Hamilton before launching into what was really on his mind. "The police department has brought the district attorney's office into the Buck Thompson case very fast," he frowned.

"Well, there certainly wasn't any reason for them to delay," Hamilton retorted. "The case Andy brought to me is very thorough. We have motive, opportunity, and more than one witness. I'm sorry, Perry; I really don't see how you're going to get your client out of this one."

"I've had many clients in tight spots and I've been able to show that almost all of them were innocent," Perry replied. "Of the few that actually did kill someone, ninety-nine percent of the time it was in self-defense."

"But you can't pull the self-defense plea for this one," Hamilton said. "An old man, brutally beaten until he was dead?" His eyes flashed. The older he grew, the angrier he became at crimes against older victims. And it _was_ difficult not to think of Lieutenant Tragg when encountering such a case. Hamilton couldn't blame Andy for feeling that way.

"We are still pleading Not Guilty for this case," Perry said calmly. "Buck Thompson has repeatedly insisted his innocence and I believe him."

"Of course you do," Hamilton sighed. "But if you're trying to insinuate that Andy did something wrong in putting this case together, he didn't. I see no reason why we can't immediately hold the preliminary hearing as requested."

Perry frowned. "I know that you and I are both aware of the immense strain Andy is under lately. You haven't been very happy with his work at times yourself."

"I know that either he or his squad or all of them made mistakes while investigating that truck fire in New Mexico," Hamilton said. "I wasn't happy then; you're right. But just because that case wasn't handled professionally is no reason to discount his work on this case." Hamilton laced his fingers. "Unless you have something to tell me that isn't in this folder."

"Buck Thompson told me that Lieutenant Anderson went in to question him after I'd left," Perry said.

"As long as Andy made sure Mr. Thompson understood his rights, that wasn't illegal," Hamilton said.

"Both Andy and Sergeant Brice insisted that's how it was," Perry admitted. "But Mr. Thompson said that Andy was very visibly angry and disgusted with him."

"Well, you can't blame him for that," Hamilton said. "A lot of police officers can't help letting their feelings come through during interrogations. But did Mr. Thompson feel actively threatened by Andy in any way?"

"No," Perry conceded. "And Lieutenant Anderson didn't push for information. He left after five minutes."

"Then I don't see what the problem is, Perry, unless you're just affronted that Lieutenant Anderson didn't come in when you were there."

"It bothers me that he didn't," Perry acknowledged. "And he did talk to Mr. Thompson long enough to assess his belligerent, bitter attitude, as is no doubt outlined in that folder on your desk. Mr. Thompson is a desperate man seeking medical aid for his daughter. He is unhappy with the wealthy, as many people are, and he did try to take the victim's wallet. But he did not commit murder!"

"This isn't the courtroom, Mr. Mason," Hamilton said, getting to his feet. "And even if he didn't actually kill the old man, are you trying to excuse his blatant robbery attempt?"

"No," Perry answered. "If you were to charge him only with Attempted Robbery, Hamilton, then we would likely plead Guilty. The issue isn't the robbery; it's the murder."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to plead his case during the hearing at the end of the week," Hamilton said. "Meanwhile, I don't know what you want me to do about Andy. I have no real reason to do anything at this point."

Perry's look turned somewhat pleading. "I'm worried about him, Hamilton. So is Sergeant Brice. But there's very little I can even say to him. You know how he feels about me."

"Yes, I do. And if I think I need to take action with his behavior on this case, I will. I can promise you that." Hamilton looked firmly at his courtroom adversary. "Right now, Perry, that's all I can give you."

Perry finally nodded. "Alright, Hamilton. I will hold you to that and trust and pray that you're right." He turned to leave. "I will see you in court on Friday morning."

Hamilton watched Perry go as he sat back down at his desk. The truth was that he was concerned about Andy as well. The squad's mistakes concerning the fire in the _Lover's Gamble_ case was only one instance of the semi-recent calamities that had occurred under Andy's leadership. And Hamilton had certainly noticed Andy's increased hostility towards Perry, especially on the _Careless Kitten_ case.

Andy was a curious mixture—sometimes showing that he was a seasoned fifteen-year veteran on the force, other times displaying a certain amount of youthful naiveté and over-confident zeal. He could fall headfirst into Perry's traps in court and look ridiculous in ways that Tragg never quite had. Hamilton also couldn't blame Andy for being mortified about that. It had taken Hamilton years to realize that part of the trouble where he, Hamilton, was concerned was his own attitude. For the most part he had tempered himself much better nowadays, although a particularly distressing case like _The Ice-Cold Hands_ could still infuriate him to the point of making a fool of himself in court.

He had grown into the role of district attorney through many years of ups and downs and humiliating scenes in court. He was much older and wiser now than when he had first begun. Andy could certainly do the same with his role as police lieutenant. At this particular time, however, Hamilton was afraid that Andy hadn't been ready for the immense responsibilities of assuming Tragg's position as senior Lieutenant on the squad. Still, he could probably grow into the role, if it wasn't for being so stressed about Tragg's recovery and whether he would be allowed back on the force.

Hamilton leaned back. Maybe instead of talking to Andy first, he should talk to the Captain and see if there was any chance of him relenting about Tragg. If he would, that right there might solve the biggest problems. And regardless of what the Captain said, perhaps Hamilton could have a serious talk with Andy afterwards—not really about the Thompson case, but about Andy's behavior and feelings in general. As far as Hamilton was concerned, Andy hadn't done anything wrong on this case. But he could hopefully benefit from counsel from one who had been in the same position of frustration over Perry.

xxxx

Hamilton sighed to himself as he departed the Captain's office an hour later. The man knew of the friendships Hamilton had formed with several of the officers in the Homicide department at this precinct and he wondered if Hamilton's views were colored by those friendships. Hamilton couldn't honestly say that wasn't some part of it, but he felt he was trying to be objective. He knew how much Tragg wanted to be back on the force and how desperate Andy was to see that he had the chance. At the same time, if Tragg honestly wasn't able to return, Hamilton was willing to understand and accept that and to try to help Andy do likewise.

The Captain had finally said that if Tragg recovered completely and could pass a physical, he wouldn't stand in the way of Tragg coming back. That was certainly a more encouraging attitude than he'd had before and Hamilton hoped it would give Andy some peace of mind.

He looked for Sergeant Brice in the squad room but didn't see him, so he went on to Andy's office. The door was half-open and Andy was sitting at his desk, poring over a printout of some sort. Hamilton knocked lightly on the doorframe and stepped into the room with a friendly smile. "Hello."

Andy looked up with a start. "Oh! Mr. Burger!" He set the sheet down on his desk. "Did you receive the folder on the Thompson case?"

"Yes, I did," said Hamilton. "It's good work, Andy. There's enough there to take to court."

"Good!" The relief shone in Andy's eyes. "Mr. Mason's been so insistent on that man's innocence that I was afraid he might try to protest going to court."

"No, he's alright with that," Hamilton said. "Of course, he's convinced he'll win."

"And why not, with a record like his?" Andy grumbled. "Mr. Burger, I don't know how you've put up with him all these years. He can practically get away with murder himself in Los Angeles because the judges know him so well and think he should have so much leeway!"

Hamilton sighed. "That's an exaggeration, but I know what you mean." He quietly shut the door the rest of the way. "I don't like it either and I've certainly stressed over it a great deal through the years. Any time I've caught him committing an infraction I've tried to see he has to pay for it, but it only rarely works."

"So how do you cope?" Andy absently grabbed a pencil and turned it around between his fingers. "I know you've become friendly with him. So have Lieutenant Tragg and Sergeant Brice, to varying extents. I just don't understand it. I try to, but I honestly don't."

Hamilton sat down in the chair facing the desk. "First I had to accept that Perry was working towards justice, the same as you and I are," he explained. "As much as I hated some of what he did, at least I had to admit he wasn't just some shyster out to earn a buck. Sometimes he barely makes anything on a case at all. I'm sure Mr. Thompson here won't be able to pay him much."

"I'll admit that most of the people he defends turn out to be innocent," Andy said grudgingly. "But not even he only picks innocent clients all the time. I'll never forget the story Lieutenant Tragg told me of the time he defended not only a guilty client, but a man who was impersonating someone else!"

Hamilton remembered _The Terrified Typist_ case all too well. "And even then, Perry made sure the truth was brought to light when he discovered it," he said. "He didn't just keep defending the man regardless."

"Alright, so he works towards justice," Andy finally snapped. "I accepted that too. But it doesn't make me any happier about the way he conducts some of these cases. The things he gets away with are outrageous! Why should that be acceptable just because of his motivations? There are times when I wish I could stretch the law because of all the blasted rights the accused have, but I force myself to work within the confines of the law. Why can't he?"

"I don't know," Hamilton admitted. "I wore holes in my carpet and bashed my head against the wall trying to come up with an answer to that for years."

"And so instead of finding one, you decided to become friends with him." The acid in Andy's tone all but melted the air in the room.

"Actually, I didn't decide it," Hamilton replied. "People rarely ever decide things like that. They just sort of happen through the years. And yes, I'm still upset about Perry's methods. Sometimes I still ask him why he feels he has to do things his way. The only answer I ever really get is that he feels he's justified to do anything he has to in the protection of his clients. Which isn't a very satisfying answer, I'll grant you."

"It certainly isn't," Andy said in disgust. "Basically he considers himself above the law, but Heaven help anyone else who might be tempted to stray a little too far afield if they're pursuing justice the way _they_ see fit."

Hamilton looked tired. "I'm afraid I don't have any other answers for you, Andy," he said. "It doesn't seem fair of him and I don't like it, but I learned to live with it. Tragg would tell you the same thing."

"Yes, he would," Andy said haltingly. "With one difference. Sometimes he's actually fascinated by the tricks Perry pulls." He sighed and crossed his arms on the desk as he slumped forward. "Lieutenant Tragg is far more open-minded than I am. I don't know how to be that way. I'm just disgusted and angry about how Perry bends the law or makes me look stupid."

"And maybe you always will feel that way," Hamilton said. "That's okay too, but only as long as you don't let it rule your life and cause you to start making decisions that show you really are acting stupid." He gave a self-depreciating smile. "Unfortunately, off and on through the years I've demonstrated exactly how that can happen to someone. I've tried to be better, but sometimes I still slip up."

"So how did you get to feel better at all about being made a fool of?" Andy frowned.

"I recognized that at least part of the problem was me," said Hamilton. "And I tried to listen to Perry and improve myself based on what he found wrong with what I'd done."

"Easier said than done," Andy said wryly. "But I suppose if you can do it, I can try again. I used to, for a while. Lieutenant Tragg was so intrigued by Perry that I tried to be too. And then even when I wasn't any longer, I tried to be congenial and kind for the most part . . . even though I still kept Perry and his crew at arm's length."

"I know," Hamilton told him. "And you were doing well before Tragg was shot and everything else happened."

". . . I've made a mess of how I've handled the squad, haven't I?" Andy said sorrowfully.

"Actually, you've made a lot of decisions that were really good," Hamilton told him. "You're still learning how to be the senior Lieutenant."

"But that's no excuse when shoddy investigative work could cause innocent people to go to prison!" Andy cried.

Hamilton paused. "Maybe instead of beating yourself up so much about the truck fire incident, you should be thankful that you caught the mistakes in time."

Andy looked down, sobered and touched by Hamilton's words. "Maybe so," he said quietly. "I guess I'm just worried that I might not catch the mistakes the next time."

"I think you will, if there are any at all," Hamilton said. "And I think you'd find it a lot easier to take control of the squad if you weren't worrying about Lieutenant Tragg at the same time."

That brought Andy's attention up again. "Do you have any news about him?!"

"I talked to the Captain," Hamilton said. "He finally said that if Tragg heals completely and passes a physical, he won't interfere with Tragg being allowed back on the force."

Andy visibly brightened, a light coming into his eyes. "That's wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"It is," Hamilton agreed. "I'm going to visit him and give him the good news. Oh, unless you'd like to tell him."

"I would," Andy admitted, "but you're the one who finally got the Captain to change his mind. I certainly didn't have any such luck. Telling Lieutenant Tragg should be your honor, Mr. Burger."

"Or we could both go," Hamilton suggested. "Maybe when your shift ends?"

"I'd like that." Then suddenly Andy looked worried again. "But if Lieutenant Tragg somehow hears that things aren't going well with the squad, that might impede his recovery. That's been another concern of mine all along."

"I know," Hamilton said quietly. "But he believes in you and so do I. He's taught you everything you need to know; you just need to put it to use. And I believe you will."

A sobered look came into Andy's eyes again. "I don't know that I deserve his faith or yours, Mr. Burger, but I will certainly do my best."

Hamilton looked pleased as he started to get up. "Yes, you will. Just try to remember what else we talked about and put that to use too."

Andy stood as well. "Thank you, Mr. Burger. I'll try." He gave a heavy sigh. "I don't exactly know how to calm my feelings about Perry's behavior, especially while this case is open, but I will strive to conduct myself in a manner befitting the Los Angeles Police Department."

"That's all I can ask for," Hamilton said. "No more, no less." He headed for the door. "I'll see you later tonight, Andy."

"I'll be ready," Andy promised.

He sank back down at his desk as Hamilton left. He had certainly been given a lot to think about. He was overjoyed with the news of what the Captain had said and worriedly hopeful about Hamilton's admonition concerning Perry. This case still angered him and he still didn't like that Perry was defending Buck Thompson and insisting he was innocent. But he would have to try to control himself in spite of his personal feelings. That was what police officers were taught to do.

It was something he had struggled with all the way along, really. He had rarely ever been shy or hesitant about revealing what he truly thought of something. He had adopted a congenial but aloof way of talking to people most of the time in order to hopefully not let his feelings spill out, but every now and then the stress built up and it failed him. It had failed him much more over the past year. He would fight harder to not let it fail him again.

He got up to go in search of Sergeant Brice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Perry wasn't sure what to think when on his next encounter with Andy while visiting his client Thursday evening, the man was completely cool and reserved. There was no hint of rage or frustration or being about to snap, but somehow Perry couldn't quite believe that Andy had resolved all of his issues. To him, there seemed to be an underlying danger in Andy's tone, as though the rage was still there and could spill out at any moment.

He found Sergeant Brice before leaving the station. "Oh, hi, Mr. Mason," he greeted.

"Hello, Sergeant." Perry studied the genuinely friendly policeman. "How are things lately?"

"Not too bad." Brice looked happy. "The Captain finally agreed that Lieutenant Tragg can come back if he passes a physical."

"Mr. Burger told me about that," Perry said. "That is very good news. I'm sure Lieutenant Anderson was thrilled."

"He is," Brice said. "He said we have to be sure nothing goes wrong at the station, because if it did, Lieutenant Tragg might hear about it and it would upset him too much."

"That's a very wise outlook," Perry said. "I just encountered Andy and he seemed very aloof."

Sergeant Brice nodded. "He told me he was going to try a new approach to dealing with everything. He wasn't kidding; he got right with it." But something flickered in his eyes and Perry had the feeling that Brice had noticed what Perry had. Something wasn't quite right.

Perry watched him carefully as he said, "I just hope that in his zeal he won't go too far the other direction. Bottling everything up can be as dangerous as letting his feelings out."

Brice's shoulders slumped. "I know. But maybe now that he has good news about Lieutenant Tragg, it will help him really keep his feelings in check like in the past."

"Let's hope so, Sergeant," Perry said.

Deciding to change the subject, Brice said, "Good luck at the hearing tomorrow."

Perry smiled. "I hope Andy didn't hear you say that, but thank you, Sergeant."

Brice nodded. "We'll both be there—Lieutenant Anderson and myself."

"I assumed you would be," Perry said. From his tone and expression, he wondered how things would go with Andy especially, but he said nothing. Neither did Brice.

xxxx

After Perry left, Brice got up and went to find Andy. He had been happy and tentatively relieved when Andy had come to him the other day and apologized for anything said that might have hurt Brice's feelings, and he had been overjoyed at the news about Lieutenant Tragg, but he had still felt concern when Andy had determined what he was going to do now. Andy had used to be very good at his congenial yet aloof act, but when the building stress had made him so angry over the past year, he had not been able to manage it. He was still stressing now, worrying over everything being just so for Lieutenant Tragg and hating the current case Perry was defending, and Brice had a hard time believing he could push all of those feelings aside cold turkey.

Andy was at his desk when Brice located him, going over several open files on his desk and cross-referencing the information in them. Brice approached slowly, knocking on the half-open door. "Lieutenant?"

Andy looked up with a start. "Oh, Sergeant Brice. Come in." He closed one of the folders. "I'm just making sure we have all of our information correct for tomorrow."

"That's good," Brice said as he entered the room. "Do you still figure Mr. Thompson is guilty?"

"I still have a hard time believing he's innocent," Andy said. The disgust rose in his voice and then faded again as he made a conscious effort to push it back.

"I have to admit, I don't really like the man either," Brice said, "but I'm not sure he's guilty."

Andy sighed, flinging a pencil to the desk. "And it only makes it worse with Perry around, constantly demanding to know if his client's rights have been violated. The thing I don't like about defense attorneys is that the only thing they care about is the client. The actual victims mean very little to them, if anything."

"It does make a difference when from Mr. Mason's point-of-view, his clients are innocent," Brice said. "So to him, they're victims too."

"Oh, I know that in my mind, but it's still difficult to accept in my heart." Andy pushed his chair back. "But don't worry, Sergeant; Mr. Burger's talk with me sunk in and I'm going to abide by it. I won't make a scene in court."

"I'm sure you won't, Lieutenant," Brice answered. "It's just that you used to have a much better balance between your feelings and the job in the past. I'm still worried about you if now you're going to go overboard the other direction being cold and clipped."

"Well, I don't know how to get that balance back," Andy retorted, the ice definitely freezing his voice now. "And since I can't afford to make a scene, I'm afraid you and everyone else will have to deal with cold and clipped."

Brice looked down and nodded. "Okay. I won't say any more about it."

"Thank you." Andy's voice was quieter now, tired, but sincerely grateful.

xxxx

The hearing filled an intense Friday and definitely provided a challenge for Andy to keep his cool. Hamilton brought in both of the witnesses Andy and Sergeant Brice had found. One insisted he had seen Buck Thompson approach the victim and speak briefly to him before descending into a heated argument. The second claimed he had seen the man falling to the ground after being struck and that Thompson had been holding the murder weapon at that very moment, instead of picking it up later as he claimed. Perry pinned down the first man on not knowing the exact time of the argument and made the second man look like an idiot, if not an outright liar.

Sergeant Brice looked to Andy with worried eyes. Several days ago, he might have outright exploded in the courtroom after such a display. But now the only outward hint that he was furious was the way he clasped his hands in his lap and squeezed tightly. Brice could feel the rage boiling inside his friend and sometimes-partner, but Andy never made a sound.

Court adjourned for lunch shortly after Perry's cross-examination of the second witness concluded. Andy got up almost immediately, not wanting to encounter Perry and perhaps not really trusting himself if he did, and walked into the lobby outside. Cringing, Brice started to get up to follow.

"Sergeant Brice?"

He looked over at the sound of Hamilton's voice. "Yes, Mr. Burger?"

Hamilton placed his hands on the wooden railing and looked at his old friend in concern. "I'm not too happy myself about what happened to both of our witnesses. How's Andy taking it?"

"I don't know, Sir," Brice said in concern. "He's definitely angry, but he's trying really hard to take your talk with him to heart."

"That's good," said Hamilton. "Honestly, if he wasn't trying so hard not to explode, I'd probably be pretty tempted to myself." He glared daggers over at Perry's side of the room. "We had a good case, and as usual, Perry is poking holes all through it."

"Do you have another plan?" Brice asked.

"I think so," Hamilton nodded. "I'll try to arrange it during lunch. You'd better go find Andy."

Brice nodded too. "I will. Good luck, Mr. Burger."

He hastened out of the courtroom and looked over the now-thinning crowds to find Andy. He soon spotted him over by a window, leaning forward with his hands on the sill as he stared out at the city. Concerned, Brice moved over to him. "Lieutenant?"

Andy barely moved. "What is it, Sergeant?"

Brice stepped closer. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Andy continued to gaze out at the city.

"You're sure?" Brice didn't believe it for one moment.

Now there was a long stretch of silence. Perhaps Andy was gathering his temper to keep from exploding right there in public. When he spoke again at last, his tone couldn't get any more clipped. _"Yes."_

"Mr. Burger has some more ideas to try to swing the case in our favor," Brice offered.

"Well, good for him. Maybe for once one of them will actually work."

Brice shifted. "Lieutenant, I know you're upset. Bottling it up isn't good either."

"Nothing's good, is it, Brice?" Finally Andy turned to face him. His eyes fairly danced with the rage and indignation he could not burst forth with aloud. "I can't make a scene. Not here, not now. It would be splashed all over the papers and Lieutenant Tragg would see it for sure."

"I know," Brice said quietly. There were things he would really like to say himself, but he held his tongue as he usually always did. Andy struggled with holding back his true feelings. For Brice, it was just a way of life.

Andy heaved a sigh. "We'd better get some lunch," he said. "I don't feel much like eating, but it'll be worse if we don't."

Brice nodded and followed him to the elevator.

xxxx

Both Andy and Brice were surprised when they reached the ground floor and a familiar voice called out. "Andy!"

"Jimmy," Andy realized in surprise. He looked to see his cousin in full patrolman's uniform, waving to him as he came over from the front doors. Andy made his way over, confused but happy to see someone else he knew and cared about.

"I had to testify in a court case," Jimmy explained. "How are you, Andy? I haven't seen a lot of you lately. You haven't even been around on Thursday nights. Mama Norden misses you too."

Andy sighed. "You're right, Jimmy, and I'm sorry. The workload, everything . . ." He gestured helplessly with his hands. "I haven't had a lot of free time. I'd never want to hurt Mama Norden, but I'm afraid I haven't been the best company anyway."

Jimmy glanced to Sergeant Brice, as if for confirmation. Brice just looked back and gave a barely perceptible nod.

". . . We've both been worried about you too," Jimmy said, quieter now.

"Worried?" Andy blinked. He had certainly tried to hide his increasing ill temper from his cousin. "There's no need for you to worry about me. If you're going to worry about anyone, worry about Lieutenant Tragg. He's still recovering."

"I'm worried about him too," Jimmy said. "But the last I heard, he's doing a lot better. There's even a chance he'll come back to the force. So right now, I'm more worried about how you're taking all the stress." Lowering his voice again, he continued, "I heard about the case you're on right now. That's got to be rough."

"It is," Andy confirmed. "But how did you hear about it?" He looked to Brice, suspicion gleaming in his eyes. "It seems a little convenient, you showing up here right at this point."

"It's really just a weird coincidence," Jimmy insisted. "And come on, Andy, I read about the case in the paper and saw it on the news. It's all over the place."

"Oh. Of course." Andy moved to head towards the door. "Sergeant Brice and I were going for lunch. Since I assume you've already testified, why don't you join us?"

"That'd be great," Jimmy declared. He started walking with Brice to catch up. "Seriously though, Mama Norden is really lonely lately. Why don't you drop in and see her over the weekend? She could really use a visit from you."

"I'd like to see her, Jimmy," Andy said slowly. "I'll see if I can make it."

"Good." Jimmy smiled. "It would really mean a lot to her."

Brice liked the idea as well. Andy might also benefit from seeing Mrs. Norden at this difficult time in his life.

As they stepped outside, they passed two reporters talking and laughing. "That Perry Mason is really something, as always," said the first.

"He sure proved how stupid those witnesses were," said the second. "I can hardly wait to find out who's really guilty this time."

Brice's stomach immediately twisted in knots. But when he dared to look at Andy, the Lieutenant had balled up his fists and pressed his lips into a straight line and said nothing.

"I'm sorry, Andy," Jimmy said when they were past the scene. "I have to admit that Mr. Mason really is good. But then I'm kind of in a weird position since I'm on the police force but I was accused of murder and Mr. Mason defended me."

"Oh, he's good, alright," Andy growled. "And of course I'm grateful to him for defending you and proving you were innocent. But I still say no one can be right all the time. Nor should they be, if they can't even abide by the law. Still, with Perry's record, everyone expects him to always be right. And what if this time he isn't and a real murderer goes free?" He shook his head. "No one will even listen to me because they're so convinced that whatever Perry does is the right thing. And I've been made a laughingstock after that Minerva Minden case. Lieutenant Tragg could always handle things like that so well, but I'm not like him."

"And you shouldn't be," Jimmy insisted. "You're you, not Lieutenant Tragg. I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing."

"Yes, I know he would. But that does very little to help in a situation like this." Andy reached the corner and pressed the button to cross the street.

"Andy . . ." Jimmy glanced to Brice and then back to his cousin. "Why are you so convinced that this client of Mr. Mason's is guilty?"

Andy opened his mouth to reply but paused, really letting the query sink in. "I . . . don't know," he admitted. "Maybe it's because the crime itself angers me so much. Maybe it's because Thompson is not a likable person. Maybe . . ." His voice lowered. "Maybe it's because I've reached my limit of being wrong so many times. I've solved many cases right, but no one remembers those because when I go up against Perry, he almost always outshines and outthinks me. A man, any man, can only take so much of that, especially in a job like this."

Jimmy bit his lip. Then, slowly, he reached up and laid a hand on Andy's shoulder. "You're still the best to me."

Andy started in surprise. "Thank you, Jimmy," he said at last.

Brice smiled to himself. He doubted Andy's stress was over yet, but talking with Jimmy was definitely helping some. He just hoped that the afternoon session of court wouldn't dismantle it all again.


End file.
